


How to Love Your Family

by 115Master



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: Wanting to give Hiccup and Astrid the perfect New Years gift, Wreav goes around the archipelago asking its many inhabitants for advice.





	1. Dagur and Mala

The New Year. A time of celebration, resolutions and family. But for one Wreav M’dama, being the boyfriend of both Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson for under a year, it also meant a time for giving those you love presents. Of course, Wreav being a terrible sap came at a cost: he wasn’t even close to finding his boyfriend and girlfriend the perfect gifts. So, not knowing what to do, he decided to get advice.

From Dagur, of all people.

“Oh Thor, why am I doing this?” Wreav could see Berserker Island in the distance as his faithful Skrill, Thunderstrike, warbled up at him. “I know he’s a little nuts, but he’s literally married to a queen. Who else am I supposed to ask? The twins? Don’t you remember they used you like a rotisserie last month?” Thunderstrike made a guttural groan, rolling his eyes as both dragon and rider descended to the island below. “Oh don’t you start.”

As they landed in the village, both visitors were greeted by swarms of villagers and guards, most likely to see Thunderstrike in praise to the Skrill species itself before the dragon was chased away by a group of grabby children. Wreav could only laugh as the kids followed as a familiar Berserker and his wife walked over.

“W-man! It’s been a while!” Dagur picked the redhead up in a breath-stealing bear hug. “Nice to see you too, Dagur, but could you put me down? I kinda like breathing...and not dying.” Dagur released Wreav as Mala approached, the dragon rider taking a few needed breaths before bowing before the Defenders of the Wing’s queen.

“What brings you here, Wreav M’dama?” Wreav rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. “Well, I was hoping you could give me some...advice.” Mala and Dagur exchanged a quick look with each other before turning their attention back to their guest. “What sort of advice?”

“Well...I’m in a...relationship. With Hiccup and Astrid. For over ten months, actually. And with the New Year around the corner, I wanted to get them the perfect gift but...I don’t know where to start. So I was hoping...you two could help?”

Both Berserker and Defender shared a quick glance with each other before turning their attention back to their visitor. “Well, you have to take into account their interests. What do you three love to do together?” Wreav can’t even count them on his hands, so he simplifies it as best he can. “Well, Astrid enjoys training in combat and cooking, as disastrous as her cooking is. And Hiccup loves all things nature. And don’t get me started on tinkering. They’re just so different, but they’re perfect together. Me? I’m just along for the ride.”

Dagur decided to rest his hands on the redhead’s shoulders. “What matters most is that you know what they enjoy. Use that.” Wreav had to do a double take. Did Dagur just give actual helpful advice? The notion itself left him speechless and smiling. After having some much needed lunch and rest, both dragon and rider were in the air again. Their next stop, Wingmaiden Island.


	2. Atali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dagur and Mala’s insight, Wreav heads to Wingmaiden Island to see if Atali has a second opinion.

The thoughts going through Wreav’s mind were numerous since he and Thunderstrike left Berserker Island. A worried warble was all it took to bring Wreav back to the present. “Sorry bud, it’s just...what if whatever I get them isn’t good enough? Hiccup has a flaming sword and a Night Fury! How am I supposed to top that?”

Thunderstrike merely let out a comforting growl, soothing his rider’s tense muscles as they descended to Wingmaiden Island. “You’re right. I’m overthinking it. Better to get more opinions on the subject then to go at it without a plan. I gotta say, it’s good to pretend what you’re saying.” The redhead quickly received a grunt from his Skrill, as well as an obscene eye roll. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t pretend to hear that.”

As the both of them landed in Wingmaiden Village, they quickly spotted Atali approaching with Wingnutt attached to her back. “Wreav M’dama. I must say, it has been some time since we last corresponded.” Both her and Wreav hugged each other before Atali petted Thunderstrike’s snout, eliciting a purr from the dragon.

“What brings you here?” Wreav rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Me, Hiccup and Astrid are in a relationship. And with the New Year around the corner, I was hoping to get them the perfect gift, but I don’t know where to start. So, I was hoping you could share some advice.”

Atali merely smiled as she gestured for Wreav to follow her. “I once was in a relationship with a man. His name evades me, but he was in a similar predicament as you are now. In the end, his love and affection were all I needed. And I’m certain Hiccup and Astrid will be fine with whatever gift you give them, so long as you let them know you love them.”

Wreav sat down on the edge of the walkway, staring out at the sea. “They know. We spend so much time together, Snotlout literally complains we’re going soft. Even the twins says we’re overly compassionate with each other, and that’s saying something. I just...don’t want them to be disappointed.”

The woman sat down next to him, a hand on his shoulder pauldron. “What does your heart tell you, Wreav M’dama?” Wreav glanced at Atali, looking into her eyes for any hint of doubt and found none. “That I should give it a try, even if there’s a chance I fail. Because I love them both.” Atali simply smiled and stood up. “Then it seems you have your advice. Safe travels.”

After a quick meal, Wreav and Thunderstrike we’re off yet again. “So, who’s next, bud?” Thunderstrike let out a loud warble, his whole body swaying as they flew south, toward Dragon’s Edge. “Heh. Home it is.”


	3. The Dragon Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wreav collaborates with the other Riders, without Hiccup or Astrid knowing about it.

After arriving back at Dragon’s Edge, and getting some much needed dinner and rest after a full day of flying, Wreav woke up in his own bed, his mind already flooded with ideas for presents to give both Hiccup and Astrid. Of course, the redhead still wasn’t sure about what to give his boyfriend and girlfriend, so he decided to correspond with the other Dragon Riders.

“So, you want to know what we would get the both of them?” Wreav merely nodded his head as he sat in the clubhouse with Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. “Yeah, pretty much. I’ve gone to Mala, Atali, even Dagur. They all pretty much said the same thing. I was hoping you guys could help me figure this out. You know Hiccup and Astrid better than them.”

All four riders looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Within an hour, they had come up with the perfect New Years gifts for Wreav’s girlfriend and boyfriend. For Astrid, it would be a new dagger, made of Gronkle Iron which would be handled by Fishlegs and Snotlout. For Hiccup, it would be a Deathsong Amber necklace, happily made by Ruff and Tuff.

Now, all Wreav had to do was keep Hiccup and Astrid busy long enough for their presents to be made, something that he found a bit easier than he was expecting. Astrid was already out with Heather gathering food for dinner, while Hiccup was...otherwise occupied.

And by “occupied,” Wreav was currently kissing said boyfriend under a tree, both teens leaning against Toothless as he ate a nice pile of fish. “You know, Astrid’s gonna be gone for he rest of the afternoon. You sure you don’t wanna take this back to your hut?” Hiccup could only shake his head as he gave the redhead a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’m quite fine sitting here just kissing. Besides, the others dragons won’t let me near the Edge for some reason.” Wreav chuckled softly, leaning against Hiccup’s side, his head resting against the brunette’s shoulder. “Really? I wonder why.” Both boys soon fell asleep, napping comfortably with both their dragons until the setting sun began casting it’s light on their eyes, signaling them to return home for dinner.

By the time both boys had returned, Astrid and Heather had returned from hunting as well, having caught quite a few large fish, a couple of turkeys and rabbits, as well as a deer. “Wow. You two have been busy.” Astrid smiled, giving Hiccup a quick kiss before giving Wreav the same. The redhead spotted both Snotlout and Ruffnut off to the side, each with their hands behind their backs.

“Excuse me a second? I just gotta ask Snotlout and Ruffnut something. Be right back.” Wreav quickly followed the other two outside the clubhouse to see Fishlegs holding an exquisite dagger made of shining Gronkle Iron. And Tuffnut was holding a beautiful necklace with a Deathsong Amber pendant inside a ring of pure copper. Wreav took both items, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a smile.

“Guys, these came out perfectly! I owe each of you big time!” Ruff put her hand on the readhead’s shoulder before giving him a brief hug. “Don’t mention it. Now get in there you!” Wreav stuffed both items inside his satchel before taking a deep breath and walking back into the clubhouse. Hiccup and Astrid were still talking with Heather as Wreav walked over.

“Hiccup? Astrid?” Both blonde and brunette turned to their boyfriend. “What’s up?” Wreav reached into his satchel, pulling both presents out. “Well...the others helped me make these for you...as gifts for the New Year. Astrid, this dagger is made of pure Gronkle Iron.” Astrid took the dagger, her smile widening before she threw her arms around the redhead and hugged him tight.

After being released, Wreav held up the necklace and placed it over Hiccup’s head. “Hiccup, this necklace is made of pure copper and Deathsong Amber. I really hope you like it.” Hiccup held the pendant in his hands mere seconds before hugging his redheaded boyfriend close. After a few seconds, Hiccup looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love it. Thank you.” Wreav received a kiss on the cheek, causing a blush to surface on his face.

“I was so worried you two wouldn’t like them. I admit, I may have asked for some advice yesterday and earlier today.” Hiccup and Astrid both smiled at each other before Hiccup pulled out a small ring from his pocket, a silver band with a ruby encrusted into it. “Well, since we’re on the topic, me and Astrid got this for you yesterday at the Northern Markets.”

Wreav took the ring and slid it onto his finger, amazed that it was a perfect fit. Looking back up, he couldn’t help the happy tear that rolled down his cheek as he hugged his boyfriend and girlfriend tightly. This was the best New Years gift ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add an epilogue chapter to this. Who knows?


	4. Epilogue

Wreav laid in his bed, his eyes focused on the expertly crafted ruby ring that hugged his finger like it was always meant to be there. Though, the more the redhead stared at it, the more he wondered about his future relationship with Hiccup and Astrid. Of course, gay marriage wasn’t that uncommon in the Archipelago, but for two men and a woman to be married to each other was a rare occurrence.

Of course, Wreav was certain none of them were quite ready to take that leap just yet. Plus, he was happy with just being a boyfriend. That fact became quite evident when he felt his bed dip on both sides as two people he loved very much joined him. “You still awake?” Wreav turned his head and, quite happily, received a kiss from Hiccup as Astrid nuzzled her face into the back of the redhead’s neck.

“Yeah. Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Hiccup could only shake his head as Astrid quickly fell asleep, cuddling Wreav. “Figured we could...sleep together, like a normal couple.” The readhead pulled Hiccup close to him, their chests pressed against one another. “We’re anything but normal, babe.” Hiccup smiled softly as he kissed his boyfriend’s lips, his face nuzzling into the crook of Wreav’s neck, both boys quickly falling asleep in their shared bed.

By the time the sun began to rise, all three teens were only just stirring awake. When Hiccup, Astrid and Wreav finally opened their eyes, they quickly became aware of three things. One: the sun wasn’t exactly shining. Two: it was rather cloudy. And three: it was really cold out. Once all three looked outside, they quickly noticed one more crucial detail: it was snowing outside! The ground and huts were all covered in a moderate amount of fluffy white powder.

“Wow...this is beautiful.” Astrid rubbed her arms before rushing to her hut, probably to put on heavier clothes while Hiccup retreated back into his hut, probably to do the same. Wreav simply shook his head, smiling, before running over to his hut to grab some warmer clothes. By the time he had put on a heavy leather coat, all the other riders and their dragons were outside the training dome, playing in the snow.

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Hiccup were having a snowball fight against Astrid, Ruffnut and Heather while Fishlegs merely took cover behind a sizable boulder. “You guys are gonna lose!” Hiccup looked up to Wreav and smirked, his redheaded boyfriend nodding before gathering up a handful of snow and moving along the catwalks so he was above the girls.

“Oh ladies!” By the time all three girls had looked up, they were immediately covered in bone-chilling snow, eliciting screams from each female Rider. “Death from Above!” Wreav laughed before he was buried in a pile of snow up to his elbows. When the redhead looked up, he was stunned to see both Toothless and Thunderstrike sitting on one of the rafters above him, both curtling happily. “Traitors! Betrayal! The dragons have declared war on humanity aga-“

Wreav was buried with more snow up to his chin by a very devious one-legged boyfriend. The redhead turned his head to look at Hiccup with a look of mock-hurt, that was until the brunette walked over and kissed him softly. “Happy New Year, Wreav.” Wreav could only smile as he kissed back. It was a happy New Year indeed.


End file.
